Gas chromatography equipment is known and can be used, for example, in chemical analysis or diagnostics, to separate and identify chemical compounds in mixtures or in isolation. Certain chemical compounds are known which can be used, for example, to deactivate fused silica capillary columns or like articles used in gas chromatography equipment.